


She’s gone

by TigerMultiverse



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Gen, OC, S2E9, The Closer You Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: What if Invictus possessed someone else?Took someone else?What would happen?





	She’s gone

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/hvwoh1) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

Cora watched from a small distance as the father and son reunited after so long. The two separated and looked at each other as Cora approached and gave Avocato a caring and relieved smile. The moment of silence was broken when Gary suddenly shot up from his lying position with a gasp. 

“Gary! Your back!” Cora said with relief and excitement as she watched her brother stand up and sway slightly with a drowsy face.

“Did you see Quinn?” Little Cato asked, then the trio faces fell from their smiles into frowns when they felt like something was not right. The uneasy feeling grew as Gary took a couple of steps towards them and started to smile creepily at them. 

“Gary-“ started Cora as she began to reach for her brother, only to be cut off when Avocato pushed her back and stepped in front of her and Little Cato.

“You're not Gary, aren’t you?” The Ventrexian asked as he glared at the smiling human.

“Ah, what gave it away?” Said the human, whose eyes when glowed pink and his voice changed, acknowledging that is was Invictus possessing Gary. Then Invictus pointed a gun at the trio and fired a couple of shots at them while laughing. The two Ventrexians and human dove out of the way before either of the shots could hit them. Avocato dove to the left while Cora and Little Cato dove to the right. 

“Uh, what do we do?” Cora asked is a fearful tone of voice, as she and Little Cato looked over to Avocato. 

“We have to subdue him.” The older Ventrexian said to the scared teens.

“Right.” Little Cato said as he and Cora along with Avocato stood up and faced Invictus, who dropped his gun and cocked his head to the side.

“We’re on it!” Cora and Little Cato said as they and Avocato rushed towards Invictus. Little Cato dove in for a punch but Invictus grabbed his arm and threw him away, knocking him out, then sidestepped as Cora also dove in for a punch. Avocato was gonna punch him while he was turned away, but his fist was blocked by Invictus’ arm. Avocato snarled at him while Invictus just smiled and laughed as he shoved the Ventrexian away. 

Cora rocket jumped into the air and dove down to Invictus, but he just grabbed her and threw her away and dodged Avocatos kicks and punch and delivered one of his own to the Ventrexians gut, knocking him away. Cora the leapt to Invictus’ head and started to punch him in the face. 

“Gary! Snap out of it!” Cora shouted, delivering a couple more punches before her fist was caught with a metal hand.

“Gary isn’t here.” Invictus said before grabbing Cora and throwing her away from him. Avocato ran at him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the possessed humans head but his leg was caught by Invictus hand. Avocato started surprised for a second before his face turned into a snarl, while Invictus just smiled and pressed a button on the side of the Ventrexians boot, activating the rocket booster, and sent him flying across the floor. 

Cora stared scared for a second before activating her own boots and shooting into the air after Avocato. Cora got to Avocato and crashed into hi, both of them rolling on the ground for a second before they caught themselves and skidded to a stop.

“You go high, I’ll go low.” The Ventrexian said to Cora, who nodded and hot into the air above Invictus’ head while Avocato activated his boots and shot straight towards Invictus with a battle cry, the former jumped over him so the Ventrexian dove under him. Then Cora dove down towards Invictus and right into him, dragging him into the ground for a few feet before stopping. 

“Got him.” Cora said, as she glared down at the thing controlling her brother, who was smiling up at her.

“You’re vessel is stronger than this one.” Invictus said looking up at Cora with a creepy smile and weird tone of voice, the latter glaring hatefully at the former.

“I’ll take you instead.” Invictus said and before Cora can react, Invictus was suddenly Gary’s mouth and eyes and into Cora’s. She then let out a yell that was slightly distorted as she stumbled back, gripping her head as if she was in pain, trying to keep control.

“Kid no!” “Cora!” Avocato and Little Cato helped out, the former just regaining consciousness and the latter from behind her. 

“Get… away… from ME!” Cora yelled as she kept gripping her head, fighting for control, she was trying but it was too hard! He was to strong!

_ ‘He hurt your brother. Tried to kill him. What’s to say he won’t do it again?’  _ Invictus said to Cora in her head, causing her to look at Avocato who was standing a ways in front of Gary, who was regaining consciousnesses.

** _‘Kill him?’ _ ** Invictus said as he gained complete control over Cora, the entity picked up the gun that was dropped a while ago, aimed it at Avocato and shot him in the side. The Ventrexian cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his side.

“Avocato!” “Dad!” Gary and Little Cato cried out in unison, as they watch the Ventrexian lay on the ground clutching at his side that was heavily bleeding and Cora who was still pointing the gun at Avocato.

“Cora what are you doing!?” Gary and Little Cato yelled out, the latter behind Avocato on the ground and the former from behind Cora.

**“Getting rid of a killer.” ** Invictus said using Cora’s voice as he took a couple steps towards the wounded Ventrexian. Only to be stopped by Little Cato, who jumped in front of her and grabbed the gun.

“Please, stop! This isn’t you!” The young Ventrexian cried out to Cora, desperation in his tone and eyes.

**“Get away, brat!” ** Invictus yelled, kicking Little Cato in the chest and sending him skidding a few feet away until he was next to Gary, losing consciousness again.

“Kid, whatever that thing is it’s poisoning your mind.” Avocato said to the possessed child in front of him after he watched his son get knocked out again.

“I’m sorry about what I did! But I’ve changed thanks to you and Gary, you both helped me get back my boy! Were friends!” The Ventrexian yelled out to her, pleading her to come back, to fight.

** _‘Lies. All lies!’_ ** Invictus said when he felt Cora gain a bit of control back, shaking his head a couple of times, gaining control again. 

**‘I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND!’ ** Invictus shouted in Cora’s voice before shooting Avocato a second time in the chest.

“Stop! Please stop!” Gary shouted as he grabbed Avocato’s head and brought it into his lap, hugging him and pleading for his sister to stop.

**_‘He’s too far gone. _****_KILL HIM._****_’_** Invictus said, as he took a couple of steps towards the couple on the ground. Gary stared at his possessed sister with tears filling his eyes as he raised his gun and pointed it at his little sister, his hand shaking.

**“You would rather choose him, over me?”** Invictus said in Cora’s voice, a few feet in front of the still pointing the gun at them.

“Please Cora! If you're in there stop this!” Gary pleaded desperately, tears streaming down his face as the hand holding the gun started to shake.

**“I would never befriend something so ** **WEAK!** **” ** Invictus said with spite, slowly walking towards them with the gun still pointed at them.

“Please!” Gary shouted brokenly, pleading with his sister to  _ stop. _ But Invictus just kept walking forward, pointing the hun at them. Gary stared at her with a sorrowful and broken expressions as tears were falling down his face, the gun shaking violently in his hand.

Invictus kept coming forward, kept walking, pointing the gun, kept coming, coming,  _ coming.  _ Please stop, please stop, please stop! Stop! STOP! STOP! STO-!

**BANG!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  


Everything was silent… no one moved.

The silence was broken when Invictus growled and blood splattered on the ground. Invictus growled again before staggering a bit, wrapping one arm around the gunshot wound, before dropping the gun and falling to his knees.

“SOB! I-I’m sorry!” Gary sobbed out, dropping his arm with the gun while tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. Invictus didn’t say anything, just sat on his knees as darkness started to spread out under him whispering.

**“Your no brother of mine!” ** Invictus yelled, wiping the back of his hand on his cheek, only smearing blood on it.

“I am your brother. I am. Always will be.” Gary said mournfully, staring at his poor sister as tears streamed down his face. Dark tendrils started to rise from the dark mass underneath him, circling around Cora’s body.

**“I will find you! And I will kill you!” ** Invictus shouted at Gary, staring hatefully at him as the darkness kept circling him.

“You… aren’t Cora.” Gary said in a painful and sorrowful voice as he stared at his sister… no… that wasn’t his sister anymore.

** _“SHE'S GONE!”_ ** Invictus screamed as he disappeared into the darkness on the floor. Gary stared at the spot for a couple of minutes before gathering Avocato and Little Cato in his arms before flying up to the ship as he kept crying. Gary put Avocato in a healing pod and Little Cato in his bed.

Gary went back to Avocato’s pod and stared at him for a minute and put his helmet on the pod before falling to his knees.

Tears were falling again.

… Gary didn’t get up again for a couple of hours.

… Then he was gone.


End file.
